


I just wish the tide would catch me first and give me a death I always longed for

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: No Rest For The Wicked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Rest For The Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things to do after the Hellhounds claim Dean's soul. That doesn't mean Bobby likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wish the tide would catch me first and give me a death I always longed for

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen season 3, because my watching of Supernatural has been weird, but I've just watched "No Rest For The Wicked" and I want to cry my eyes out. Enjoy the consequences.  
> There will be another one, from Sam's perspective.

Bobby doesn’t know what he should say.

He looks at his boys, and his heart breaks. He’s not sure what hurts him more: Dean ripped to shreds, or Sam clutching at his lifeless body and sobbing.

_I can’t do this._

He thinks he should do something, behave like the seasoned hunter he is and get Sam out of there, because even though all the demons outside have left their meatsuits, they might come back any time. After all, it’s not like he hasn’t lost people along the way, this shouldn’t be different.

But this is _Dean_. He thought he was falling apart when he had seen Sam in that same situation, but the truth is he hadn’t had enough time to get through the shock of it before Dean went and started the mess that has just ended. Dean has always been his surrogate son, even more so than Sam. He has looked after him countless times; he tried to give him a childhood when John was being too hard on him; had bought him his first beer. Bobby cannot bury him; Dean was the one who was supposed to bury him, goddammit!

Sam is screaming incoherencies now. His throat will be raw in no time if he keeps at it. And it will also alert the neighbors, who are slowly returning to consciousness in the street. So Bobby mans the fuck up, as he should have done as soon as he had stepped through the door, and forces Sam to help him carry Dean to the cars.

“Not the Impala” Sam whispers brokenly when they approach it “It… the upholstery would be ruined, Dean… Dean wouldn’t want that.”

Bobby doesn’t fight him on it, so they put him on his car instead, and Bobby gives him the keys, guessing he wouldn’t want to be apart from his brother’s body. Sam thanks him with a nod and hands him the Impala ones in return.

They drive back to Bobby’s home without stopping, too fast for Bobby’s liking, but he understands the kid is about to lose it. Luckily, they don’t get pulled over by any more police officers, demonic or else.

When they stop, Sam doesn’t leave the car. He’s staring blindly ahead, rage and grief written all over his face. Bobby gets out of the Impala and approaches him slowly.

“Sam?” the younger hunter doesn’t answer “We have to get him out and…”

“I’ll do it” Sam interrupts him. “Alone.”

“Are you sure? I think you could use a little company right now…”

“No.”

Bobby doesn’t insist. He goes into the house, because he refuses to see his boy go away, and proceeds to get as drunk as he can.

But no matter how many bottles of whiskey end up in the trash during the next days, he doesn’t feel better. The ache in his chest doesn’t diminish in the least. Even though his thoughts are muddled, he can still remember that Dean Winchester is dead, that Dean Winchester is _suffering in hell_ , and that he hasn’t been able to stop it.


End file.
